One Mans Trash is Another Mans Treasure
by ineedalife1118
Summary: Lotte, a curious young girl, roams England in an attempt to find something to distract her from the dullness of her everyday life. Then, by chance, she see's Alex Delarge. Eventual Alex/OC. Please Review!


**Hey! This is my first Clockwork Orange Fanfiction, so it may totally suck, but please don't hate me! This is based off of both the movie and the book (which i do not own), so i may take parts from the book that weren't in the movie and vice versa. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

Society.

It was headed on a downward spiral, or so I was told, that would undoubtedly lead to the demise of England and, eventually, the rest of the world. The mornings were safe, but at night, they would creep out of their friendly facade and go about their usual antics of brutally beating and raping weary night travelers. Of course when I say "they", I mean my peers. Sometimes it was hard being me, seeing as I didn't get along with either "shops" (I think I heard a couple kids use that term). The gangs didn't care for me because I wouldn't take part in the 'ultra-violence' and the so called "good" kids were even worse than the gangs in my opinion. They were extremely dull, and all they would do was complain about the others. At least the other shop had fun and enjoyed life.

Since I couldn't get along with either, I spent most of my time alone either working in the library or exploring the city. Of course I had to take precautionary measures at night or else I'd get raped, so I took the roads less used by the bigger gangs. Currently, I was on my way over to meet up with Rae, my roommate and only friend.

Rae was different too, which is why we liked each other. She wasn't very book-smart and was too lazy to take part in a gang, so she was an outcast just like me. The only problem with Rae was that her laziness was sometimes...excessive. She couldn't hold a job, and had an extremely difficult time getting out of bed in the morning, leaving me responsible for getting her up and making sure she stayed motivated, which, trust me, was very hard to do. She currently had a job as a waitress for some milk-bar (whatever that means), so I headed over to meet her. She had scribbled some directions onto a napkin, but it ripped (surprise surprise) so now I was trying my best to decipher the mess. When I finally got there, it was early evening so I knew that some of my peers would probably be there. To keep myself from sticking out, I changed into some spare clothes that were more popular nowadays.

I slipped on a straight black dress that hit just above my knees which had names written in silver just above my chest (the names were supposed to represent the men you had slept with before you were a certain age, but I just put some random names on there), a red wig which looked just like my natural hair except for the color (long and curly with thick bangs all across the forehead), and some red boots to match. I also had to do some quick makeup changes such as bright red lipstick and some ridiculous rainbow eye shadow. Once I finished looking myself over, I made my way into the bar.

When I first stepped in, I was met by a couple stares. As I had suspected, many people of my age group were there, all dressed up in the height of fashion, drinking milk. I quickly made my way for the bar so that I might escape their gazes and find Rae, but once I noticed my friend wasn't there, I decided to retreat to the bathroom. I quickly shut the door behind me, and gave out a sigh of relief when I saw no one else was in there. I looked over my disguise to see if I had missed something that would've caused them to be suspicious, but I couldn't see anything wrong. That's when it dawned on me:

_I was alone._

Easy prey. All by myself. That's why they had stared. No one dared walk alone anymore (except for me, that is) and I practically painted a big red target on my back.

"Shit..." I muttered, nervously running my fingers through the red strands of the wig. That's when I realized I wasn't quite alone.

I heard strange noises coming from one of the stalls, and (since I was quite a curious creature) I decided to open it. When I did, the sight before me came as no surprise.

"Rae!" I whisper-yelled. She sat there on the (closed) toilet seat, snoring away. She grumbled something and started to squirm a bit, which ended up causing her to fall onto the cold, tiled ground.

"What-the?!" She quickly woke up and looked around in a daze. "Oh yeah..." She realized where she was and began scratching her head and stretching and yawning while I waited for her to finish. I cleared my throat, and she looked up at me and realized the situation. "Shit..." she guiltily leaned her head back into the wall, and slouched.

"Rae, what the hell are you doing?" I asked calmly, but a hint of anger interwoven with my words to sharpen my point. She sighed, still slumped between the toilet and the stall rubbing her (now bruised) ass.

"Hey Lotte. You know... Just having a quick nap..." She didn't bother with trying to sound innocent, which is why I decided to go easy on her.

"Rae," I sighed, "you can't keep doing this."

"I know..."

"If you lose another job, we may not be able to pay rent, and if we can't pay rent, we'll end up on the streets. You and I both know we'd never make it on the streets! I've got noodle arms and you're too lazy to fight." I rambled.

"Yeah, I get it. Point made."

"Good. Now then, let's get you up," I reached for her hand and hoisted her up. She brushed her hair out of her face and sighed before checking the time and mumbling a few curse words when she realized how long she'd been asleep.

"I gotta go make up some time, so you'll have to sit by yourself for awhile, 'kay?" I smiled at her as she scurried away. Some people will never change. But that's okay, cause I wouldn't change a thing about anyone. I enjoy a diverse range of people.

I stepped out of the restroom feeling a bit more confident now that I knew Rae was nearby. I found a spot on the couch (which ran all the way across three of the four walls) and looked around at the rest of the crowd. There was a group of three girls my age at the bar who kept looking over at this group of four boys, also my age group, who's intentions were obvious. There were other groups too, but I fixed my gaze on these groups; specifically on one of the boys.

He was dressed like all the rest, but what caught my eye was his eyes. One had these fake lashes which I found oddly entrancing, not to mention the unnerving look he had in his eyes, which also drew me to him. I took out my sketch book and pencil and began at first with his eyes, then his face, and eventually his whole self. I was sure to be discreet with my glances, only looking when he wasn't, so that he wouldn't realize I was totally creeping on him. Once finished, I smiled at my art, which was nicely settled midst the rest of my drawings. Some of them had names, others I just imagined.

"Whatcha got there?" I jumped at Rae's voice. She smiled and sat down next to me, looking over my new masterpiece. She looked between the boy and the drawing a couple times before giving me a crooked smile.

"New obsession?" She asked teasingly. I just shrugged and smiled right back:

"Maybe."

"What got ya this time?"

"The eyes..." I said, tapping my fingers on the sketched eyes which I took great care in drawing out.

"Ahhhh. Cool. Better make up your mind though, cause it looks like he's leaving." I looked up, and sure enough, she was right. He had stood up, calling 'out out out out' and randomly hitting some dude who was muttering to himself. I quickly put away my sketchbook back into my bag as they exited, and stood up quickly. I gave a quick wave to Rae before following after them.

The night was cool and clear, and most nights I would've stopped to enjoy it, except for as of the moment, I was on a mission. I followed quietly unseen as they walked first onto Marghanita Boulevard and then onto Boothby Avenue, where they found this old man who I think I had seen at the library a few times. I hid behind some rubbish as they began toying with him, saying things which were just out of ear-range and taking his books. They ripped them up and I watched as they man helplessly tried to get back the books. They then beat him; taking out his false teeth and cracking them against the pavement, ripping off some of his clothes before letting him go. They read some letters which were in the mans pocket, all having quite a bit of fun, and threw the mans money around (which I would happily collect once they left) before leaving for their next exploit of the night. I followed them all the way to the Duke of New York, where they bought drinks for some older women.

"Odd..." I wondered why on earth this bunch would spend their money on these people who they would usually beat senseless. They soon got out of there and went to this store, beating up the owners, taking the money, and once again running off.

I was starting to lose interest when they stopped in this alley way. The leader with the eyelashes stopped them, and ordered them to help clean up the big ugly one of the lot, and this I found kind of funny. So I opened my sketchbook, found his drawing, and underneath wrote:

_Clean freak_

I followed them back to the Duke of New York, where I found out the reason for them spending their money on the old folk.

"We haven't been out of here, have we? Been here all the time, haven't we?" They caught on, and began thanking them and agreeing that they'd been there the whole time. I smiled to myself, thinking how clever it was, so I wrote:

_Intelligent_

I was sitting by myself, drinking a soda, watching the lot (who hadn't even looked over my direction) when the cops came in asking about the break-in.

"You lot know anything about the happenings at Slouse's shop this night?"

"Us?" He asked innocently, which made me giggle quietly to myself, "Why, what happened?"

"Stealing and roughing. Two hospitalizations. Where've you lot been this evening?" Then the boy got a look in his eye which was a lot like the one I noticed in the bar:

"I don't go for that nasty tone, I don't care much for these nasty insinuations. A very suspicious nature all this betokeneth, my little brothers."

"They've been in here all night, lads," the aforementioned elderly started saying. "God bless them, there's no better lot of boys living for kindness and generosity. Been here all the time they have. Not seen them move we haven't."

"And what about you?" The question was pointed at me. I was feeling a bit rambunctious, so I answered:

"Actually sir, I was just there when it happened." The boy looked at me with a mix of fear and anger, just now noticing I was there; unaccounted for. The police man came over and immediately asked for a description. "Ah ah ah," I said, "not so fast." I held out my hand expectantly. The man caught on and handed over a bit of cash, which a thanked him for and pocketed it. I then went on about exactly what happened, making sure it was nothing like what really happened so that the group of boys would think I had lied about being there. When I was done, I glanced over at my obsession, who was now smiling. As the police left, they gave them a warning look, to which they responded to with lip-trills, and I had to cover my mouth so that they wouldn't notice me laughing. Then I saw something in the boys eyes that I found odd.

It was _disappointment_.

He was disappointed that the police hadn't fought with him. The reason I found it odd was because the look in the rest of their eyes was _relief_. See, after watching my peers for the past couple years, I found one thing common. None of them actually enjoyed the violence, they just pretended to. It was what was popular, so they all played along, but I could see it in their eyes. They wanted something else. This one, however, really and honestly loved it. He lived and breathed violence, and it intrigued me. That's when I decided. I was going to stalk the shit out of him.

I suppose I should mention that I'm an open stalker. Honestly, I think everyone loves to snoop and I'm just more open about it. In a world where kids do whatever they want, others rape and murder and I stalk. If you wanna talk about morals, then at least mine doesn't hurt anyone. I didn't do anything extreme like take their hair or watch them sleep, I just observed what they did and what they said.

I first stalked this boy Luke in the sixth grade. I followed him to different parties and sometimes his house and I'd just watch and listen. I wasn't caught until eighth grade, and when my parents found out, they were pissed. My fathers this big time politician, so he was afraid I'd ruin his political image. They kicked me out, and I was left to fend for myself. Of course, if anyone asked, he told them I was at an elite school someplace so that no one would know he had a freak in his family.

I found Rae soon after, and she let me split rent with her. And that, my friends, is how I came to be the odd ball I am today. Rae thinks its hilarious, and sometimes listens to my stories. The last person I stalked was an elderly woman, and I watched her all the way till death. I never knew her name. She was just someone that the world forgot, and I felt good about being there for her, though unseen.

Anyway, after my unplanned appearance at the Duke of New York, I decided I'd go back to the milk bar so that they wouldn't be suspicious if they spotted me again later that eve. When I got back, the bar was a bit more crowded than before, and Rae was serving them as fast as she could, about to pass out. I smiled at her before sitting down again, shutting my eyes for a quick nap.

When my eyes opened again, the bar was still busy, and even a couple more folks had stepped in. I yawned, smacking my lips at the now disgusting taste in my mouth, reaching for some cash so I could get a drink. Milks fine, I decided. Just as I stood, wouldn't you know it, the boys came back. They went over to the blubbering druggie in the corner, not noticing me a bit, and started messing with him. I watched them in the corner of my eye as I went over to one of the dispensers they had there. After looking at it for awhile, still unable to figure out how it worked, some of the teens started watching me, which i didn't like so much as being the watcher. I see where the money goes in, but then how the fuck did you get the milk?! I wondered. I looked around a bit nervously for help, but all I got were snickers from some of the teens there. I laughed nervously, turning back to the machine, making a total idiot of myself.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit-" I was muttering quietly to myself. Maybe this is why I don't have friends... I thought. Then I decided the longer I stood there the more embarrassing, so I would just ask for help.

"Excuse me," I said very politely to no one in particular, "would one of you mind helping me before I make a _total_ idiot of myself?" This made some of them laugh, and I kind of laughed at myself too before one of the boys from the very group I followed like a creeper came over to help. He held out his hand and I handed over the money needed. He put in the coins and grabbed a glass, pulling a lever which made milk come out of the statues tit.

"Pffffft..." I began to giggle and I tried to cover it up before someone noticed how immature I was, but to no avail. I just openly laughed, "Of course it comes out of her tit!" And some of the people who had been watching laughed too. The boy laughed a bit too, handing the glass over.

"Thanks...?"

"Pete." I smiled at him, and he smiled back before going back to his seat with the rest. I made a small toasting gesture to those still staring, and took a sip. This doesn't taste right, I thought, furrowing my brows. The others seemed to of expected this, seeing as they were still watching and snickering. I kind of awkwardly shuffled over to where Pete was, trying to be casual.

"Hi, me again, this doesn't...uh...taste right. This _is_ milk, isn't it?" I kind of sputtered out nervously. Again, more laughter.

"It's Milk-Plus." This time it was mr. eyelashes that spoke, so I got even more nervous. It was very rare that I actually spoke to my obsessions.

"Oh. Right... And what exactly does that, uh, mean?" I was now sure that everyone in the bar now knew I was just an innocent playing pretend.

"It's milk plus vellocet or synthemesc or drencrom." He spoke with this very gentlemanly tone, which I enjoyed. It contrasted to his violent manner, which added interest to his character. I bit my lip, now realizing I had just inadvertently done drugs. Oops.

"Oh, okay, thanks." I said quickly before setting my glass down someplace random and sitting back down, face now completely red. Everyone went back to what they were doing before, laughing and shaking their heads. Rae came over and sat down next to me, placing a comforting arm over my shoulder.

"Well, that was..."

"Embarrassing." I rested my head on her shoulder. She caressed my shoulder in a calming way.

"Yeah.." She was honest. I then remembered something and pulled out my notebook. I wrote:

_Gentlemanly_

"Ooh, he's gentlemanly?" I nodded and smiled, feeling a bit better. "Well, wanna head back? My shift is over." Again, I nodded, and as we stood up, the music turned off and this middle-aged woman started singing. It was quite lovely so I stopped and listened, her voice reaching these unattainable notes that came off as nothing to her, and she was truly interesting. I sketched her as she sang, and finished drawing just as she finished singing. Just then, the large, ugly oaf of the group started with these vulgar gestures. It was then that I saw yet another look in my obsessions eyes: Fury.

"Bastard. Filthy drooling manner-less bastard." I heard him say before leaning over the one in the middle and punched the bastard right in the mouth. The rest of the bar ignored it, as if it happened regularly, which it might of, but me and Rae watched.

"What for did you do that for?" He said while wiping the blood from his face, quite surprised by his leaders sudden burst of violence.

"For being a bastard with no manners and not the dook of an idea how to comport yourself publicwise, O my brother."

"I don't like you should do what you done then. And I'm not your brother no more and wouldn't want to be." He took a big snotty handkerchief from his pocket and continued wiping the endless amount of blood.

"If you don't like this and you wouldn't want that, then you know what to do, little brother." Leader said (I think I'll call him leader), which made the one in the middle say:

"All right. Let's not be starting."

"That's clean up to Dim," He said (now I knew half of their names). "Dim can't go on all his jeezny being as a little child."

"What natural right does he have to think he can give the orders and tolchock me whenever he likes? Yarbles is what I say to him, and I'd chain his glazzies out soon as look." Dim said; the blood slowing its flow.

"Watch that," Leader said quietly, "Do watch that, O Dim, if to continue to be on live thou dost wish."

"Yarbles," said Dim (I was pretty sure yarbles meant balls), "great bolshy yarblockos to you. What you done then you had no right. I'll meet you with chain or nozh or britva any time, not having you aiming tolchocks at me reasonless, it stands to reason I won't have it."

"A nozh scrap any time you say," then Pete spoke up,

"Oh now, don't, both of you malchicks. Droogs, aren't we? It isn't right droogs should behave thiswise. See, there are devotchka's watching us. We mustn't let ourselves down." I realized he meant me and Rae, but Leader and Dim were still giving murderous looks at each other.

"Dim has got to learn his place. Right?" Said Leader.

"Wait," said Middle-man, "What's all this about place? This is the first I ever hear about lewdies learning their place."

"If the truth is known, Alex, you shouldn't have given old Dim that uncalled-for tolchock. I'll say it once and no more. I say it with all respect, but if it had been me you'd given it to you'd have to answer. I say no more." And now I knew my obsessions name. Alex. I could tell Alex wasn't too happy about being ganged up on, but said calmly,

"There has to be a leader. Discipline there has to be. Right? I have been in charge long now. We are all droogs, but somebody has to be in charge. Right? Right?" They all nodded. Dim even said something about how they were all tired, and weren't thinking right. Alex, quite satisfied with their response, sort of apologized.

"You understand about that tolchock on the rot, Dim. It was the music, see. I get all bezoomny when any veck interferes with a ptitsa singing, as it might be. Like that then." I took note of this, writing in my notebook:

_Musically Inclined_

Then I took Rae by the arm, and dragged her off into the night.

**Yay! Finished! ill probably revise this a billion times, but oh well. Please review! **


End file.
